


the cute couple on youtube

by starstruck_platforms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Eating Disorders, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Top Kageyama Tobio, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_platforms/pseuds/starstruck_platforms
Summary: in which hinata is a youtuber and kageyama is a drummer for a jrock band.these are just drabbles, there is no plot
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 49





	1. sleepless nights and flights

**Author's Note:**

> there's a mention of smut did i forget to mention

_hc: kageyama h a t e s it when hinata decides to film late at night when he can't sleep. usually he's a heavy sleeper, but he can feel hinata's absence from beside him and hear hinata talking to himself in another room._

_**italics: japanese** _ _**speech** _

* * *

hinata saves the thumbnail for his recent video and checks the time on his laptop. 5:50 pm.

he sighs and looks out of the window, gazing down at the lights of whatever city the plane is flying over.

hinata looks over at the sleeping raven next to him, and takes out his phone. he takes a swift picture and posts it to instagram, the caption saying "on our way back to LA! 😊"

he squeaks a bit and swiftly puts his phone away when he began to wake up.

" _done editing?_ " kageyama asks, yawning and trying to stretch in the cramped space that he has to share with his boyfriend.

hinata takes out an earbud and replies. " _just finished making the thumbnail. slept well?_ "

" _not really. i hate these flights, i wish i could go back to last night one more time._ "

" _you did great last night, everyone did._ "

ornery storm project performed their final tour date on their Asia tour the night before, and they had to get on a 5am flight. everyone except for hinata slept most of the time, with ayaki or kazutaka getting up once in a while to use the restroom.

" _why don't you sleep until we land? you must be tired._ " kageyama says, nuzzling his face into his smaller boyfriend's neck. he giggles from the contact and turns off the laptop, closing the lid.

" _only because you said so tobio._ "

" _good._ " he removes his head and kisses hinata's cheek. the ginger places his head on the raven's shoulder while clutching onto his arm like a scared little boy.

but, he's content.

" _goodnight._ " he drizzles, drifting off into swift sleep.

" _night shouyou._ "

unfortunately hinata only got a brief hour of sleep, as the pilot woke up everyone by saying through the loudspeaker, "we will arrive at LAX in 10 minutes. attention passengers, we will arrive at LAX in 10 minutes."

"ughhh, this is bullshit." hinata grumbles, burrowing his face into his boyfriend's sleeve. kageyama chuckles from his cute murmuring and ruffles his hair lightly, making the older smile.

" _you should wake up soon babe._ _the_ _others_ _are moving._ "

" _five more minutes..._ "

" _i'll get you a cup of coffee before we leave the airport. c'mon._ " kageyama bribes, almost immediately waking up the boy.

" _i'm awake._ "

'i knew that would work on you.' kageyama thought, rolling his eyes. _"hey, what're you rolling your eyes for?"_

_"i just knew that would work, that's all. you haven't changed since high school."_

hinata pouts and crosses his arms. " _no need to bully me, bakayama._ "

" _whatever boke._ " ten minutes later, everyone got out of their seats and gathered their things.

at 6:39, hinata took in a deep inhale when they finally were let out into the open airway. "finally, i'm free!"

ayaki giggles and brushes his strawberry pink hair away from his teal blue eyes. " _you_ _get_ _used_ _to_ _it_ _after_ _a_ _while_ _._ _it_ _is_ _relieving_ _though_ _._ "

the group of boys walk into the airport, wearing black hoodies and hats to cloud their identities.

well, not hinata. red was the main —and only— color scheme that coated him, head to toe.

" _hinata_ _,_ _you_ _'re dressed_ _like_ _a_ _strawberry_ _._ _you_ _know_ _that_ _right_ _?_ " tsuyoshi whispers.

" _i_ _don't_ _own_ _any_ _black_ _clothes_ _that_ _fit_ _me_ _._ _i_ _only_ _wear_ _kageyama's_ _clothing_ _occasionally_ _."_ he replied innocently.

kageyama taps kazukawa's shoulder and points at the starbucks ahead of them, telling him about his promise to hinata.

the lead singer chuckes and pats his shoulder. " _go_ _ahead_ _champ_ _._ _get_ _me_ _a_ _blonde_ _roast_ _,_ _would_ _you_ _?_ "

he nods and takes his boyfriend's hand. " _hinata_ _,_ _come_ _on_ _._ "

" _oh, okay._ " the starbucks had a short line, which was filled with sleep-deprived adults that needed their daily fill of caffeine for the evening.

kageyama takes out his wallet and goes through the US currency that was mixed in with Yen.

"go ahead and get something. i'll pay."

"you mind if i get some food too? i'm hungry."

"not at all. just don't make me waste ten bucks, i'm limited on dollars."

"i guess you're loaded in the Yen and Won then, huh?" hinata jokes, nudging his arm. he simply rolled his eyes.

they ordered —well, hinata did— and put it under his name.

"three bags of shortbread cookies, one tall blonde roast, one venti mocha cookie crumble frappucino, and two turkey & basil pesto sandwiches. anything else?" the employee asks.

hinata looks up at kageyama and asks, "you want anything?"

he shakes his head, and hands the dead-eyed employee his black card.

'a black card? must be one of those celebrities.' she thought as she took glances at him occasionally.

"someone will call your name when its done." she says, returning the card.

"thank you!" hinata shoves kageyama away from the counter. "oi!"

" _i_ _think_ _that_ _girl_ _knows_ _who_ _you_ _are_ _._ _we_ _should_ _stay_ _out_ _of_ _sight_ _for_ _your_ _sake_ _._ " he whispers. they take a seat in a corner.

" _what_ _about_ _you_ _?_ _you're_ _the_ _biggest_ _japanese_ _influencer_ _in_ _the_ _world_ _,_ _aren't_ _you_ _in_ _the_ _same_ _boat_ _?_ " kageyama asks with a raised brow.

" _i_ _haven't_ _had_ _any_ _bad_ _fan_ _experiences_ _yet_ _, so_ _i'll_ _be_ _fine_ _._ _it's_ _you_ _that_ _i'm_ _worried_ _about_ _when_ _it_ _comes_ _to_ _the_ _paparazzi_ _._ "

out of everyone in OSP, kageyama gets the most shit when it comes to paparazzi attention. it annoys him to no end, and his stans understand and try to convey that to press. unfortunately, they don't listen.

" _i'll_ _be_ _fine_ _._ _i_ _can_ _handle_ _myself_ _,_ _you_ _know_ _that_ _._ " kageyama intertwines his fingers with hinata's to comfort him.

he sighs in defeat. " _okay._ "

"hinata shouyou?"

"there we are."

'that was quick.' kageyama thought as hinata gathered their food and left the place.

"agh, it smells so gooood!" hinata admires, smiling from the bliss in his hands.

a contagious smile appears on the raven's face as hinata ate and drank heartily.

"i'm so happy..!"

"chew with your mouth closed dumbass."

"hehe!"

'why do i feel like we're being watched?' he thought, snapping his head back every so often.

'gotta break the paranoia.'

kageyama checks his phone and spots a text notification from kazutaka.

 _**we're** _ _**at** _ _**floor** _ _**2 near** _ _**the** _ _**luggage** _ _**belt** _ _**btw** _ _**.** _ _**hurry** _ _**up** _ _**,** _ _**fans** _ _**might** _ _**come** _ _**around**_

_**alright** _

" _shouyou, we're going downstairs_."

"mmkay!"

"jesus christ, one sandwich at a time." the couple sit down at a bench.

hinata drinks down the remainder of his second sandwich with his frappé. "woo, i think i'm good 'til tomorrow!"

"shouyou, look over there." he points at a pillar that was a few meters away.

"what about it?"

"the girl behind it was watching us. i think she's a fan of you."

"you say that as if she can't like both of us." hinata rolls his eyes and locks eyes with the girl hiding behind a pillar.

she walks towards him awkwardly and hinata stands up. 

"hey!"

the girl bursts into tears and hugs him tightly. kageyama smiles a bit from the sight and takes a sip from hinata's drink.

it brings the raven happiness when he sees hinata talk to a supporter of his.

" _what took you two so long?! we could've been bombarded with paparazzi!_ " kazutaka scolds.

"sorry! i met a friend after we left starbucks." hinata says, bowing to them apologetically.

"a friend?" tsuyoshi asks.

"oh, i refer to fans as my friends." hinata clarifies with a chuckle.

* * *

after sitting in traffic for hours, kageyama and hinata get dropped off at their house.

the couple drowsily said goodbye to the band members, and kageyama crashed onto their bed instantly.

" _tobio_ _,_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _unpack_ _your_ _things_ _._ " hinata remarks, tossing his empty beverage into the trash.

" _tomorrow_ ," he grumbles. the raven lazily grabs the ginger's hand and pulls him into bed, keeping him in his grasp.

" _get_ _some_ _sleep_ _shouyou_ _._ _it's_ _late_ _._ "

hinata smiles and melts into his boyfriend's arms and body heat.

'i love him.'

hinata was only able to sleep for three hours, as the caffeine woke him up at midnight.

at first it was kageyama's fault, since his lips kept brushing —and accidentally kissing— the back of his neck. but it was mainly the caffeine.

hinata sighs and tries to go back to sleep, but couldn't. so he slides out of kageyama's tight grip and takes out his phone to record in another room.

"hey guys! it's currently 12:19 in the morning, and i just got back from my tokyo flight. but then i got starbucks, and now my brain won't shut up."

he almost trips on a slipper in the living room, and squeaks a bit from the sudden object. "and i almost tripped. i gotta be quiet, tobio could wake up at any minute."

kageyama shuffles slightly, and opens a single eye. he hears his boyfriend talking to himself in another room, and groans.

'is that shit vlogging at midnight again?' he thought, slowly rising out of bed.

kageyama stands up and groggily walks out of their room.

the oblivious hinata continued to talk to himself —basically rambling about nothing— as he makes some tea.

the grumbly shadow walks into the light, blocking the light with his hand.

" _oi_ _,_ _shouyou_ _._ _keep_ _it_ _down_ _."_

" _eep_ _!_ _sorry_ _tobio_ _._ "

"make me tea too." he sits down on a stool at the kitchen island and mumbles to himself tiredly.

"i'm sorry for waking you."

"it's fine."

"cherry blossom?"

"yeah," kageyama takes hinata's phone and points at his boyfriend, whom is off-camera at the moment.

"this little shit wakes me up every time he makes one of these late night vlogs, and it annoys the hell out of me."

"you love me."

he flips the camera to look at the ginger through the device.

" _i_ _bet_ _your_ _fans_ _would_ _love_ _it_ _if_ _we_ _filmed_ _a_ _sex_ _tape_ _._ _what_ _do_ _you_ _think_ _?_ " kageyama jokes with a smirk.

hinata turns around with a red face. "tobio! demonitized."

kageyama laughs as a response. "you're gonna have to bleep it for the japanese children that watch your videos."

"you guys don't know how much crap this guy says when filmed. your mouth makes my editing harder." hinata says snarkily, putting a mug in front of kageyama.

"sorry babe." hinata takes his phone back and stops recording to get on instagram.

" _you're_ _going_ _to_ _bed_ _after_ _your_ _tea_ _,_ _alright_ _?_ " kageyama warns, watching him warily.

" _i'll_ _sleep_ _when_ _the_ _caffeine_ _disappears_ _._ "

the raven sighs and looks down at his lap. he bites his lip from the discomfort in his pajamas.

'i regret looking at his ass.'

" _tobio_ _,_ _you_ _okay_ _?_ "

" _y-yeah_ _,_ _i'm_ _fine_ _._ " he basically inhales the tea and stands up, facing away from the ginger.

" _are_ _you_ _sure_ _?_ "

" _yes_ _._ " hinata stands up and hugs him from behind, making him tense.

" _be_ _honest_ _with_ _me_ _._ " he lowers his hand and rubs kageyama's erection through the fabric. he shudders from the contact.

" _what_ _got_ _you_ _hard_ _?_ "

" _i-i_ _only_ _looked_ _at_ _your_ _ass_ _through_ _the_ _camera_ _._ "

hinata giggles and pushes kageyama down onto the stool. he unsheathes his cock, stood tall.

" _i'm_ _gonna_ _suck_ _it_ _,_ _okay_ _?_ "

" _o-okay_."

* * *

when the couple woke up in the afternoon, hinata complained from his sore hips.

"tobio, you idiot! my butt is sore!"

"woaaah, don't come at me for wanting to ride me."

he crosses his arms. "you didn't just do that and you know it."

as he gets dressed, he winks at hinata and comments, "you wanted me, don't even lie."

hinata blushes slightly and looks down at the blanket.

"it was your fault anyways, idiot."


	3. awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata gets nominated for a Revolve Award, and brings kageyama along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics: japanese speech

hinata was in an uber, on his way back home after buying dog food for his dog hiro. as he spent some time on his phone, he got an imessage notification from kageyama.

**_Shouyou, you won’t believe what came into the mail_ **

**_Oh???? What came?_ **

**_You’ll see_ **

**_Awww, don’t be mean! Tell meeeee_ **

**_You’re almost home aren’t you? You’ll see babe_ **

**😤** **_fine_ **

**_Lol see you soon_ ** **🖤**

**💛💛**

Hinata smiles and taps his fingers against his knee excitedly.

“thank you.” hinata gets out of the car and walks inside, greeted by hiro’s bark and tiny paws running towards him.

“ _hello hirooo!_ ” he kneels down and scratches the back of her ears as she licks his wrist. kageyama walks in and clutches onto his shirt. ‘so cute.’

not forgetting their brief conversation, hinata asks, “ _what came in the mail tobi?_ ”

hiro goes after kageyama next, and the raven starts to film the ginger. “ _go to the living room._ ”

“ _so you’re a vlogger now, huh?_ ” he jokes, strolling into the living room with his boyfriend following. a red balloon that said Revolve Awards 2019 on it was in the center, with flower petals embedded within.

“ _i_ _f this is a prank, i’m going to kill you,_ ” hinata looks at his sharp acrylics and pokes it, having to press a bit in order to make it pop. “ah!”

amongst the flower petals on the ground, stood out a note that said hinata’s name on the envelope.

"read it for the camera." kageyama says.

"shouyou hinata, you have been nominated for YouTube channel of the year award! they even spelled my name right!"

kageyama stops filming and hugs him, leaving kisses on his face. hinata giggles and kisses him.

"i'm proud of you babe."

"i'm so happy!"

_a week later_

"NOOO!" kageyama takes a peek into the bathroom to see if he was overexaggerating again.

" _what's wrong shou?_ "

hinata turns around with his left finger in his right palm. " _my nail came off._ "

the slight concern immediately disappeared. " _you have more things to worry about._ "

" _i'm gonna be dragged about this for months…_ "

" _get into your temp clothes, the cab is going to be here soon._ " he sighs and swiftly runs his fingers through his hair. the couple rush down the staircase, their echoing footsteps making hiro bark.

“ _when is the sitter going to get here?_ ” hinata wonders. they called a dog sitter to watch hiro, since she cannot be trusted while they're away.

" _she should be here soon. i'm going outside for the cab, okay?_ " kageyama pecks hinata's temple and leaves, almost instantly getting met by the dog sitter.

"i'm sorry!" she apologizes. not very confident with his english, kageyama simply nodded. through the small crack in the door, hiro managed to sneak through and jump on her.

"hiro, no!" hinata goes after them and picks her up; hiro instantly licks his face, making him laugh.

"i'm sorry for intruding. are you late?" the girl asks, caressing hiro's head.

"don't be sorry. we are in a rush though." hinata's heart began to race when he saw the cab park next to the sidewalk past the coded gate. in a rush, he places hiro into the girl's arms and dashes towards the cab.

kageyama rolls his eyes and says, "thank you."

"n-no problem." he follows his worrisome boyfriend, hopping into the vehicle.

'what beautiful men.' the girl wondered, walking inside of the home.

" _you didn't have to dump hiro on her like that._ " kageyama remarks as they drove to Goya Studios.

" _i was in a rush, you know that._ "

* * *

the couple were ushered in as soon as they set foot onto the property. they were in the dressing rooms within minutes, getting touched up and changing into clothes that they didn't necessarily hate, but didn't like either.

kageyama was stuck in a mostly black suit, with cartoonish lily pads scattered on it. black lines was the underlying design.

hinata's suit was black too, but his top was paired with a shimmering jacket that shined every time he moved. he loved it, and was sad when he realized that he couldn't keep it.

after getting their light makeup done, they were ready for the red carpet. hinata was anxious, but since it happened so quickly, it quickly wafted.

he wasn't used to the flashing and calling of his name, but he knew he would be fine while kageyama was by his side.

when they reached the end and into the award room, hinata took an exaggerated sigh of relief. "good grief, i thought we were never going to make it!"

" _it isn't that bad once you get used to it._ " kageyama says blankly, instantly noticing an interviewer walk towards them. they awkwardly make eye contact, and kageyama was able to scare him off, along with the camera man.

hinata huffs and crosses his arms, scowling at the raven childishly. " _you're used to it since you go to award shows all the time._ "

" _let's go to the buffet._ " kageyama suggests, wrapping his arm around hinata's shoulder as they walked away.

" _don't ruin your makeup tobi._ "

" _don't ruin your jacket shou._ "

after spending 99% of the awards at the food station, it was the time for the winners to be announced. all of the participants gathered in the ball room and sat in their seats, their names being labeled at the four-person tables.

" _can you film this for me?_ " hinata whispers, giving his boyfriend the small vlog camera. he nods and instantly raises it to the ginger's face, making him giggle.

"now, it's time to announce the Youtube channel of the year," the woman calls. kageyama pecked hinata's forehead for good luck.

she slowly unfolds it and exclaims, "SHOUYOU HINATA!"

a surge of emotions was going through the ginger as he walked up the steps, accepting the award.

"um, wow. i'm shocked, and happy at the same time. i guess this is proof that anyone from anywhere can do anything, even an Ace wannabe from japan. thank you!"

'that speech was shit. what is wrong with me?!' hinata thought as he walked back to his seat. kageyama kisses him passionately, which was always hinata's instant cure whenever he felt down.

" _i'm proud of you shouyou._ " he whispered.

the award was sat high on a bookshelf, and the vlog was uploaded later that week. what a highlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was half awake while i was typing this, so i'm sorry if it's bad lol


End file.
